Talk:Girl Meets Jexica/@comment-768846-20160612131854/@comment-27418159-20160612175856
+Shanoske:True but I think he has always known it would be Riley and him romantically since he was not buying the whole Brother&Sister thing from her in Texas part 2. And season 2 In a lot of epsoides has made Lucas's Romantic feelings for Riley very clearly.some people say season 2 is Maya and Lucas falling in love when it is probably actually Maya watching Lucas&Riley fall more in love with each other. I think he just never said anything about it always being Riley because of Maya. Espeically at the camp fire in Texas part 2 Maya says she thought Riley and Lucas were like Brother&Sister but she is starting to realize that is not the case. Plus he makes his feelings for Riley clear in Texas part 2 when he says "what if that's not what I Think we are" right Infront of Maya But I do agree with you I think he has always known it was going to be Riley. Even if there is something between him and Maya since season 2 since Riley made it known Maya and Lucas both tried to stop her in Texas part 2 which kind of means both Maya&Lucas know that is not how Riley really feels about him I think Maya probably found out something about herself in yearbook since she would be too close to Riley to know how Riley would feel. I think Maya was created for someone else who does not have romantic feelings for Riley already. But I love how Riley tried to not show Maya the message from Lucas even though Maya&Riley both knew Riley was Jexica. Plus Maya seems a lot happier in the first 2 seasons knowing she put Riley's happiness with Lucas above her own.also Maya seems to struggle with how to love Lucas because she was debating whether or not to Love him like a brother or more than a friend it is probably why she never said anything she was probably trying to figure out her true feelings for Lucas without being linked to him romantically. I also noticed how Maya did not seem all that happy about Riley stepping back I would think she would of been jumping for joy knowing Riley was willing to step back for her. I also think Maya probably has known herself for a long time it has always been Riley&Lucas. Maya originally seemed perfectly fine in the first two seasons not being romantically linked to Lucas even if she had a crush on him i think she did not want to move forward with Lucas until she was not confused about how she felt. By struggling to communicate Iam talking about when she dumps the smoothie on his head in Texas part 3 after he tries to tell her his vet story. Then she goes and tells Riley about how she likes making fun of Lucas I think Maya is starting to realize Lucaya is just a crush that are better off as friends. I feel like season 3 will have Maya let go of Lucas even if she does not have to do that she has probably realized that she treats Lucas more like a brother while Riley treats him more a boyfriend.i think Maya will still end up with someone it just won't be Lucas.